The present invention relates generally to apparatus for bending tubes, such as electrical wire conduits and other pipes, and more particularly to a dual action offset bender that automatically makes two bends in a length of pipe substantially simultaneously. In many applications, pipe, such as electrical conduit, is installed where the pipe must be bent to accommodate a physical structure in the path where the pipe is to be routed. For example, electrical conduit, which serves as a mechanical protection for electrical wires, must often be bent so as to "go around" a beam, pillar, or other obstruction in a building. In such circumstances, the conduit must be bent in first direction (to "go around" the obstruction) and after extending a short distance, must be bent in a second, but opposite, direction. In this way, the pipe continues in its course, substantially parallel to its original course, but offset in order to avoid the obstruction. After passing the obstruction, the craftsman installing the conduit may bend the conduit a third and fourth time (again in opposite directions) so that the conduit resumes its initial path.
Many commonly available devices for bending conduit make only one bend in the conduit at a time. This is inconvenient where two equal and opposite bends are to be made in the conduit. If a first bend is made at a particular angle, the device must be employed a second time. Moreover, if a second bend is to be made, the bending device must be carefully utilized to ensure that the bend is made in the opposite direction and with the same angle as the first bend. Errors in operating the device or failure to measure the angle of the first bend accurately will result in a length of conduit which does not veer away from an obstruction in a orderly fashion.
Other devices are expensive to make. Still other conduit benders are too heavy to conveniently bring to a construction site where a bender would be utilized.